


Kind of Like Snoring 有如鼾声

by PinkZebra



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Gen, 军团时期
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 17:58:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3659748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkZebra/pseuds/PinkZebra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>凯恩在离开他的长官一定距离时难以入睡。这里有一些斯托克的行为，包括擅闯长官的房间。在斯丁格养了一个叫凯恩的小狗之后发生的故事。</p><p>本故事属于Skyjacked系列。和基友都认为《我的团长我的团》这个译名比较好怎么办？</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kind of Like Snoring 有如鼾声

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Kind of Like Snoring](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3515813) by [Clockwork](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clockwork/pseuds/Clockwork). 



> This is a translation of a wonderful fanfic, and all credit goes to Clockwork. 感谢Clockwork的翻译授权。还有，我真心超喜欢这篇里情商超高的凯恩~~蜂爸喜欢他真是太正常了！

空盗者的生活并不容易，这不值得大惊小怪。这本来就不是个轻松的工作，从一个候选者接受基因改造开始，直到阵亡下葬，尸体还穿着军靴。

空盗者永远不能意志软弱，或者易受惊吓，或者需要很多个人空间，或者像斯丁格发现的那样，有恐同症。特别是当你有一个逾六英尺高的变种人挂在你的肩膀上，不管你做什么，不管你在哪儿，并且还阴沉着脸，看起来就像是准备干掉任何敢在斯丁格面前大声出气的家伙。即使几乎所有人都注意到了。

自从斯丁格告诉了那个小狗，他会确保他平安无事，并且他的需要得到照顾，那小子就再也没离开过距斯丁格的肩膀五步之内的范围，除非他被命令留下，或者斯丁格命令他当晚回自己的房间过夜。即便如此，他早上醒来后常常会发现凯恩就站在他房间的门外，着装整齐，全副武装，斯丁格猜他整晚都没睡。只要他不会在执行任务的途中晕倒，他会任由那小子做他需要做的事，但现在，斯丁格发现他不止是在留意凯恩是否表现出渴求接触和抚慰却又不知如何提出要求的过激情绪或微妙渴望，他甚至会留意更多方面。

斯丁格从未想到向凯恩提供那些帮助会让这个男孩产生这样的反应。他考虑问题时像一个战士，负责引导团队和作出指示，把像空盗团这样的军团单位像一个蜂群组织一样整合起来。他把他们所有人——包括那个没有族群的孤狼——都当做蜂群的成员，确保他们都保持最佳状态至关重要，而凯恩过度亲近他这一点并没有妨碍他以最佳水平来完成任务。 

事实上，凯恩的注意力大为改善，集中力也显著增强，甚至能做到将全部意识集中到一点上，这意味着射击更为精准，攻击也更加干净利落。他们的这种亲近关系似乎让凯恩逐渐成长为符合基因改造目标的那种战士，如果这导致他出现了预料之外的行为——始终跟在斯丁格的右侧，不分昼夜，不出一声——就由他去吧。

或者，这至少是斯丁格告诉自己的话，即便其他人不时出现奇怪表情，或者交头接耳。他立刻制止了这种行为，尽管他的方法可能不是最温和的，甚至也不是最佳方法。

“尽管说吧。如果凯恩听到了你们的悄悄话，我可不会管。尤其是某些有被捕食者基因的人。”他在转身时加上了最后一句。

这让他们立刻闭上了嘴。他们尊敬长官斯丁格，但他们并不怕他。凯恩的凶狠瞪视和冰冷表情是另一回事。斯丁格并没有见过这些。他并不害怕那个男孩或者他那些让他和其他人保持疏远的基因。 

即使某个晚上他在凌晨时分醒来，起身去洗手间的时候，差点儿被床脚边的人体绊倒。 

凯恩发出一声惨叫。斯丁格用两种语言咒骂，其中之一只有他自己的族群能听懂……而某些有皮毛的杂种听到这些话估计会炸毛。

“见鬼的你到底在干嘛，凯恩？”

凯恩。而不是小狗。这个男孩肯定知道斯丁格生气了，他哀鸣着坐起身来，身体迅速后撤，直到他的背抵上了门框。

“嗯？说话，不要光是哼哼。”

“我在睡觉，长官。”

好吧，也许这个答案显而易见，只是斯丁格睡迷糊了的脑子还不够清醒。随即一个念头击中了他。凯恩睡着了。睡得很沉，以至于都没听见斯丁格起身的动静。哈，这……可不是他愿意细想的事实。

“为什么你会在这里？不光如此，”他借着房间里暗淡的灯光盯着这个男孩，“你是怎么进来的？我每次都会锁好门。”

“这里的门禁并不牢靠，长官。我可以推荐一个更安全的门禁系统。或者，如果您愿意的话，我愿意提供个人保护来确保您的安全。”

“你是说睡在我的床脚？”

“如果需要的话，长官，当然可以。”

他的口气十分严肃，他们单独相处时他一般不这么严肃。

“你待在那儿。听懂了吗？”

“是的，长官。”

他得先去一趟洗手间再来解决这个问题。接着他喝了一杯水，把床头灯打开，然后又躺回了床上。现在时间还太早，但他得在凯恩需要的时候帮助他。

“好了，小狗。过来，”他说着拍了拍身边的床垫。 

这个男孩以与体格不相称的迅疾速度靠近他。他紧紧贴着斯丁格的身侧，用那双深蜜色的眼睛仰视着他。这不该这么令人平静，但他已经习惯了这个位置。这个男孩经常出现在他的门口。

“为什么你会闯……”他中断了提问，不想让问题变成指责，“为什么你会进来？”

“睡不着，”他回答，垂下眼睛，看着门，“所以我在门外待着，但接着我听见了你睡着后发出的那种声音，让我觉得很放松。为了能听得清楚，我就进来了。”

对于斯托克行为来说算是合乎逻辑的，斯丁格想。但这必然会带来下一个疑问：“什么声音？”

凯恩盯着他看了一分钟，不确定他是真的不知道，还是说他只是想看看能不能让他这个新兵模仿一下这种声音。最后他耸了耸肩，“听起来有点儿像……鼾声。”

“鼾声？”

他点了点头，抖动一边肩膀。“没错，就是那样。低沉的嗡嗡声。”

斯丁格又一次地重复了他的话：“低沉的嗡嗡声？”

凯恩翻了个白眼，意识到斯丁格是真的在刨根问底。

“你像蜜蜂一样在嗡鸣。明白了吗？你睡着后会发出嗡鸣声。”

以前可没人有胆告诉他这个。

“所以你听见我发出这种声音，嗡嗡声，然后你就撬开了我房门上的锁，溜了进来，在我的床脚边缩起身体睡着了？我理解得没错吧，小狗？”

“被你这样形容听起来很蠢，”他咕哝着回答。

“我可能会踩断你的翅膀，”他指出，“所以这是有点儿蠢。无意冒犯，小狗。”

他显然被激怒了，但却没有回嘴。感谢老天偶尔开眼。 

“你知道你不能一直这么做，对吗？你需要好好睡觉。我不能让你这么缺觉，就因为你在……”斯丁格都不知道该怎么形容，也不知道该怎么看待这男孩的行为。确实，他把自己放在了差不多算是这小子的阿尔法的位置上，但他没料到他会有这样的献身精神。他也不知道该怎么处理这种行为。

“记住，如果其他人发现你睡在这儿，会惹来大麻烦。”

并不是说他确信自己会介意这一点。如果这能让他的团队保持战斗力，这才是重要的，对吗？

“也许只是……有时候？”他的声音很轻，像轻柔耳语，像软言哄骗。如果斯丁格不够了解他，他会把它当做狗狗眼的声音版。该死。

“只是有时候待在这儿。睡在刚才那个地方。我事实上睡着了，长官。”

没错，这个主意该死地糟透了。斯丁格知道这一点。但他了解过这个男孩的基因构造。那种警觉性——即使是在睡梦中——是狼人能成为像凯恩这样优秀的基因改造战士的原因之一。如果这个男孩最终体能透支，他们根本不会介意。他们会找到另一个小不点，另一个基因改造人来取代他，而一切照旧。除非斯丁格放下自己的骄傲，把他的士兵放在更重要的位置。 

“好吧。我会定下日期，并告诉你。日期将根据任务和部署的情况来定。我说不行，你就得待在自己的床上睡觉。懂吗？”

凯恩抬起头，眼睛发亮，急切地点了点头。微微发白的发梢随着快速的动作而飘动。“是的，长官。我明白。谢谢你，长官。”

他们互相注视了好长一段时间，直到凯恩最终轻声说：“那今晚呢，长官？”

该死，这显然是个麻烦。斯丁格摇了摇头，揪住男孩的后颈，把他推到了床的另一边，靠着墙。“快睡觉，小狗。我可不想冒明早又踩到你的风险。”他一边说，一边靠着床沿躺下。 

这小子很长时间都一动不动，斯丁格猜他大概是不敢动，害怕斯丁格改变主意，把他撵出去。过了一会儿，当斯丁格渐渐神思昏沉，他感觉到了一些动静。床垫陷了下去又升了起来。片刻后他感觉到凯恩的鼻子擦过他的肩膀。小狗平稳轻柔的呼吸显示他已经睡着了。

“你迟早会要了我的命，小狗。”他喃喃自语，任自己沉入梦乡。


End file.
